


Cuddles and Kisses

by Marie_The_Lion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_The_Lion/pseuds/Marie_The_Lion
Summary: Dahyun can’t sleep, Sana just wants to go back to sleep, hopefully she can achieve her goal in the end.





	Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I wrote this instead of sleeping because my insomnia strikes something creative in me I guess. Hope you guys like it, this one’s shorter than the last one, I’ll start a longer story soon I promise!   
>  ~M

Sana rubbed her eyes drowsily as she got up to check her buzzing phone. She was getting a call from...Dahyun? She quickly answered. “Hey babe, you know it’s 2 am right? You drunk or anything?” Sana didn’t say this to offend her, it’s just that Dahyun tended to get needy when she was intoxicated. “No I’m not,” Dahyun responded calmly, “but I can’t sleep, can I sleep in your bed instead?” Dahyun asked, a whine in her voice. “You literally could’ve just walked over here instead of waking me up and almost waking up the maknaes!” Sana loudly whispered into the phone. “Yeah yeah, just open the door for me, will ya?” Dahyun asked as she hung up. Sana quietly sighed as she sneaked out of her bed and carefully opened the door to their dorm room. Dahyun’s figure appeared and Sana smiled at her sleepy but adorable girlfriend. “Hey baby, missed you.” Dahyun said as she kissed Sana, the Japanese girl smiled into the kiss. “We’ve been apart for five hours Dahyun.” Sana responded, trying to sound annoyed, but failing when Dahyun started to plant light kisses on her neck, causing her to slightly shiver. “Mmm, bet you missed this too.” Dahyun smirked into her girlfriend’s neck. “Hey, you promised no more sex when the others are around! Remember last time?” Sana asked, trying to keep her breathing steady. Dahyun laughed lightly “Oh my god! My eyes!” Dahyun mocked their leader Jihyo when she had walked in on one of Dahyun and Sana’s ‘moments’. “Let’s cuddle already, I’m still tired.” Sana pouted as she dragged Dahyun to her bed, moving so that she was the small spoon, Dahyun then joining soon after, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her neck. “Mmm, perfect. I think I’ll be able to sleep now. Thank you baby.” Dahyun finished the sentence with a small peck to Sana’s cheek. “You are welcome.” Sana replied. “Goodnight, princess, I love you.” Dahyun said as she started to doze off. As Dahyun started to fall asleep, Sana said quietly “I love you too Dahyun.”


End file.
